A light-emitting element using an organic compound as a luminous body, which has features such as thinness, lightness, high-speed response, and DC drive at low voltage, is expected to be applied to a next-generation flat panel display. In particular, a display device in which light-emitting elements are arranged in matrix is considered to have advantages in a wide viewing angle and excellent visibility over a conventional liquid crystal display device.
It is said that, as for a light-emitting mechanism of a light-emitting element, an EL layer is interposed between a pair of electrodes and voltage is applied to the EL layer, so that electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected from an anode are recombined in an emission center of the EL layer to form molecular excitons, and the molecular excitons release energy when returning to a ground state; thus, light is emitted. Singlet excitation and triplet excitation are known as excitation states, and it is considered that light can be emitted through either of the two excitation states.
An EL layer included in a light-emitting element includes at least a light-emitting layer. In addition, the EL layer can have a stacked-layer structure including a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, and/or the like, in addition to the light-emitting layer.
EL materials for forming an EL layer are broadly classified into a low molecular (monomer) material and a high molecular (polymer) material. In general, a low molecular material is often deposited by an evaporation method and a high molecular material is often deposited by an inkjet method or the like.
An evaporation apparatus which is used for an evaporation method has a substrate holder to which a substrate is mounted; a crucible (or an evaporation boat) containing an EL material, that is, an evaporation material; a heater for heating the EL material in the crucible; and a shutter for preventing the EL material from being scattered during sublimation. The EL material which is heated by the heater is sublimed and deposited onto the substrate.